Who am i to say you love me? Charmed BilliePaige
by EB26
Summary: Billie and Paige are friends, can they handle being anything more?
1. Chapter 1

**Who am I to say you love me?**

**this is my first fanfic, i hope you like it :) Reviews would be nice, more chapters to come**

"Well?" Paige demanded glaring at the young witch, they were stood in the midst of what looked like a war zone.

"I'm sorry Paige," Billie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," she repeated as Paige narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously Billie, I have told you time and time again, not to do magic alone." Paige pulled Billie to her feet and dusted her down, "And when you do not listen, this happens as a result." Paige gestured to the remains of the attic, she then returned to glaring at Billie who stood awkwardly not looking at Paige.

"I've said I'm sorry, besides its not like it cant be fixed." Billie said, ignoring Paige's attempts to interrupt. "Cant you do a little spell or something, you know? Make it all zoom back into place." Billie waved her arms a little to enthusiastically and knocked one of Pipers vases of the table. The two girls watched in horror as the vase fell and smashed, Paige sighed loudly and turned back to Billie, "You are so going to be the one that tells Piper about the vase."

"But-" Billie began.

"See Billie this is why you need someone with you, to teach you, one of these days you are going to get yourself into serious trouble. And a 'little spell' wont be able to put it right." Billie sighed rolling her eyes not really listening to her, but as she turned to walk away Paige grabbed her and spun her back round. "God dammit Billie! You are behaving like a child, your like a toddler that you have to watch constantly, its so-"

"Well maybe if you actually watched out for me, like your supposed to! I wouldn't have to try and learn on my own, you know I wouldn't sit and wait, yet you still left me. You have hardly looked at me for weeks!" Billie snapped pulling away from Paige.

Paige sat stunned at Billie's outburst, it was so out the blue so, unexpected. Paige then realized that Billie had a point she has been neglecting her recently.

"Billie, I'm sorry, I have been distant, its not your fault, I've just been so busy, you know? With the divorce and everything." Paige sat down on the couch with her head in her hands, it wasn't quite true what she had told Billie, yes the divorce had kept her occupied , but that wasn't the reason ,she had kept her distance from Billie.

Billie turned around and saw Paige on the couch, immediately she felt guilty, "I shouldn't have shouted at her, its not her fault." Billie thought as she walked over and sat beside Paige. "Paige," she said nervously, as though she wasn't sure whether Paige would talk to her. To Billie's shock Paige lifted her head, and she saw that Paige was crying. "Oh Paige, don't cry," Billie said soothingly as she pulled her into a hug. They sat there for about 5 minutes, eventually Paige said, "Look Billie, why don't we go out tonight just the 2 of us? We can forget about magic and crappy husbands." Billie laughed pulling out of the hug, "Lets go and get ready." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Billie had just finished doing her makeup, she is now sat in front of the large mirror in her room admiring her handiwork. Soon her thoughts start drifting, it was actually quite alarming how much Billie had changed, over the last few months. Billie however, preferred her knew confident self. "It's all down to Paige," Billie mused, it is true though. Paige had become more than just a whitelighter she had become a friend, like the sister Billie never had. She was Billie's best friend and she doesn't know what she would do without her. But she had also been there for Paige, as her marriage crumbled and now their relationship has changed,- grown stronger. Paige seemed to think so to, she became distant and could hardly even look at her.

Billie had felt alone and abandoned, but everything was back to normal now, and Billie was determined to keep it that way.

Paige drained the last of her Herbal tea, "Hey Phoebs," she greeted as her older sister walked in. Phoebe eyed Paige up, "You going out?" she asked looking at Paige's outfit. "Yep," Paige replied looking at her watch, "I'm going clubbing with Bil-". "Billie." Phoebe finished Paige's sentence, "Yeah, I sorta guessed." She grinned.

Paige laughed and looked up as Billie walked in, "Hey you look nice." Billie looked at the ground blushing, "Cheers." "Billie!" Phoebe exclaimed, as she saw her outfit. "Its icy outside, you'll freeze to death in that top, please go change before you come down with something." "I-," Billie hesitated, her gaze met with Paige's, Paige smiled and winked at her, "Just ignore Phoebe, you look fine. Now are you ready to go?"

Soon the two girls were sat in Paige's car arguing about were to go. Paige wanted to go to P3, because it was 'safe territory', Billie had said that Paige 'had no wild side' and 'were is your sense of adventure?' Paige had finally given in and with one last grumble she pulled out of the driveway. "I still don't think I will fit in." Paige said examining herself in the rear view mirror. Billie rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid, of course you will fit in, how can you not?" She said catching Paige's eye. "Billie," Paige said sarcastically, "Did you just give me a compliment?" Paige was barely able to contain her smile, Billie laughed leaning her head against the window, Paige sighed and turned her attention back to the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Paige sat alone at the bar, Billie had been dancing for the past half an hour, -with a different lad each time the music changed. Paige couldn't explain why this made her feel uncomfortable, "I do not fit in here," She said looking around her eyes roaming for the young blonde.

Billie appeared out of nowhere and slumped breathlessly into the seat beside Paige, "Phew!" she said fanning herself with her hands. "I'm so hot, hey, why aren't you dancing?" She asked glaring at Paige.

"I really don't-." Paige began, but Billie had already dragged her onto the dance floor. She stood awkwardly in the mass of swaying bodies not knowing were to look, as unknown bodies pressed up against her. Eventually Billie found her hand and Paige relaxed allowing herself to sway in time to the music.

"I'm just stepping outside a sec," Billie shouted over the music, Paige hesitated slightly before following her out. The two girls leaned against the damp wall shivering slightly. Paige's thoughts slowly drifted to Henry, and how Billie used to come around at any time to comfort Paige after an argument.

Billie turned her head slightly to look at Paige, and noticed that she looked troubled. "Paige?" She said hesitant, "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Paige smiled sadly, "I'm just thinking."

Billie turned to face Paige, "What about?" And when Paige shrugged in response, Billie said sharply, "Not him?"

Paige took 'him' to mean Henry, "You never did like him," she said sadly.

Billie gaped at her, "Paige!" She said in disbelief, "Are you being serious? I just don't believe you, how can you even say that?"

Paige opened her mouth looking furious, but Billie went on, "You never saw the state you were in, I came round every night to hold you why you cried. And you have the nerve to ask me why I don't like him?" Billie made to walk away, but Paige grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry Billie, its not your fault, I guess I'm sort of just beating myself up over it."

Billie gaped at her friend, no idea that she was feeling like this. "Come here," she whispered pulling Paige into a hug, but feeling her tense beneath her she quickly let go and led the way back to the car.

Paige watched Billie walk away, annoyed at the confusion buzzing around inside her, "You shouldn't be confused," she muttered anxiously, "I know who I am and what I want from life. My love for Billie is purely sisterly, isn't it?"


	4. Chapter 4

Paige sighed and turned over, unable to get comfortable she turned again. "For god sake," She grumbled frustrated. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts, -about how much her life has been turned around; the divorce, her sisters, Billie.

She loves Billie, of course she does it is only natural. Billie is like a sister. But some people like Henry, -Seemed to think that Paige's love for Billie is more than what it is. In fact most of the arguments between the married couple was about the amount of time the two friends spent together.

" Even Piper has commented on the amount of time me and Billie spend together," Paige mused. Piper had told her to stop putting so much time into Billie and started to look for a job.

"But their all wrong." Paige said fiercely sitting up, "I'm never gonna be able to sleep now." She muttered pulling on her dressing gown.

She opened her bedroom door, cursing quietly when her door let out a loud groan. She tiptoed through the dark house and into the kitchen. She shut the door behind her, and turned around.

"Billie?" Paige said sharply to see the young witch sitting their.

"Hey," Billie greeted looking awkward, she glanced down at her empty coffee cup.

"Could you not sleep," Paige asked sitting down opposite her.

"Nah, I haven't even tried."

"Oh," Paige looked around, unsure of where to rest her gaze. The silence was thick with tension and Paige wished she had stayed up in her room, the silence was disturbing her and she knew she needed to talk to Billie, but she didn't know how.

"Look Billie, about before I-"

"Look I'm tired, I am going up." Billie said swiftly cutting Paige off, she stood up and strode out of the kitchen without a backward glance, leaving Paige to gaze dumbstruck after her.


End file.
